Robin and KF: Innocent Misunderstandings
by UsamiMisak1
Summary: Green Arrow, the Flash, and Superman overhear a conversation between Robin and Kid Flash and form their own misunderstanding interpretation of what is going on. Enjoy!
1. In the Meeting Room

_**I do not own Young Justice or these characters**_

Green Arrow, the Flash, and Superman overhear a conversation between Robin and Kid Flash and form their own misunderstanding interpretation of what is going on. Enjoy!

**IN THE MEETING ROOM:**

It was the end of a long, arduous day filled with deadly mission, treacherous traps, and devious villains. Yep, just another day for the Justice League. The members who had stayed behind sunk into their council chairs, exhausted and relieved that the constant flow of distress calls had finally stopped. Green Arrow, the Flash, and Superman looked up as Batman rose.

"I'm going to get some coffee."

The Flash sighed as the door hissed shut. "Should have asked if he could bring me a cup too." He soon perked up as his gaze lit upon Batman's transponder. "Hey, look at what he left behind! Huh, I guess it's cause all of his 'kids' are safe here at Mt. Justice."

Oliver picked it up, ignoring the warning looks directed at him by Superman. "I wonder what this button does-"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the more experienced one, Robin." The three of them froze as Kid Flash's voice suddenly crackled from the small gadget.

"Ugh, shut up, KF." Now Robin's voiced came through too. The three men exchanged looks and then scooted closer. Did Batman really put a bug on his own sidekick?

"Okay, soooooo remind me again why we're in this closet, Rob?" Flash's jaw dropped. A closet?

"I don't really want it to become public knowledge whenever I get banged up." Superman coughed while Green Arrow blinked. Banged up? As in…you know….uh…..

"Hmm, true. Daddy Bats probably wouldn't be too happy."

"Yep-OW!" The three superheroes jumped at Robin's sudden exclamation. "Nnnnn, that hurts …."

"Shhhh, it's okay," whispered Kid Flash.

"Don't be so rough." Their faces: O_O

"Okay, I'll go slowly." Their faces: O[]O

"Heh, a speedster saying that he'll move slow? That's a new one." The small speaker picked up Robin's strained laugh.

Kid Flash's voice came through again. "Hey, lift your leg a bit higher."

"Ah…ow…" By now, the three eavesdroppers were blushing.

"Here, suck on this." The Flash and Green Arrow's heads crashed together as they both jerked upwards at the same time. Superman ignored them although the arm of his chair groaned from his suddenly tight grip.

"Dude, KF, this is huge. I mean, look at the size of that stick!"

"Uh-huh, and it's all just for you."

"Gee thanks." *licking sounds* Green Arrow moan and sunk his head into this arms. Dang, he was starting to get turned on by the sound of Robin-NO! THAT IS A NO-NO! BAD GREEN ARROW, BAD!

"Ergh, ah…I can't-AHHH!" Flash started vibrating in his chair, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Did his nephew just….? "Oh crap, sorry about that, Buddy."

"Hurry up and wipe it off, it's all sticky."

"It didn't get in your mouth did it?"

"Nah, it's all cool. Good thing my suit is stain-proof." At that, Superman choked on his own spit (apparently the Man of Steel is not choke-on-your-own-spit-proof) and began coughing loudly, his face red from lack of oxygen and embarrassment.

"Right, now for the finishing touch…" What would the finishing touch be?

"Don't put it where others can see it." A HICKEY? How would Robin be able to hide that?

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Robin's voice hesitated. "Well…Because…it's embarrassing." Indeed…

"Fine, okay. Here I go…." The three men waited as there was a momentary pause. "Finished!"

"Thanks, KF."

"No problem, Rob. But next time, let's do it in a better location. The closet it too small to move around much."

"Sure, we'll go to my place next time. Hey, where did you learn how to do that anyways? Batman taught me." Green Arrow was spinning in his chair, covering his eyes, spazzing like a fangirl.

"Oh, here and there. Mostly from listening and watching Uncle Barry and my aunt. Hey, do you think that we should bring Supey along next time?"

Flash flailed as the two other League members stared at him. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" the man cried, blushing furiously.

"I don't see why not. He should how to do it anyways and I doubt that Superman is going to take the time to teach him." Robin's casual comment caused Superman to hide his face from his colleagues. There was no way that he was going to teach his clone/son/young self how to do it. NO WAY.

"Yeah, I- Oh, hey Batman!" Green Arrow, Superman and Flash sat straight up (Green arrow stopped spinning too). Surely the great and all powerful Batman would notice something had happened! Right?

"Hi, Batman, are all of your duties done for the day?"

"I'm done for today. Good work on today's missions. " Batman's gravelly tone was clipped and short, as it normally was.

"Thanks."

There was about a minute of just sounds of walking feet until...

"Robin?" Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god...Batman had noticed something! Their faces: O_O

"Yeah?"

"Why are you limping?" OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! Their faces: O[]O!

As soon as the door to the room hissed open, the eavesdropping, blushing, flustered trio promptly ran/flew out in a mad dash for the bathroom in order to "relieve" themselves. Batman was left standing by the door with the two sidekicks. Batman took a sip of coffee and wondered what that had been all about. Robin took another lick of his lollipop.

...

...

...

...

Next chapter is what REALLY happened between KF and Robin in that closet!


	2. In the Closet

**_I do not own Young Justice or these characters_**

Green Arrow, the Flash, and Superman overhear a conversation between Robin and Kid Flash and form their own misunderstanding interpretation of what is going on. Enjoy!

And now the story continues with what really transpired between Robin and KF in that closet….

**IN THE CLOSET:**

It was the end of a long, arduous day filled with deadly mission, treacherous traps, and devious villains. Yep, just another day for the Young Justice. Wally sunk into the large couch, groaning as his stretch his sore muscles. He paused, however, when he heard the door open with a hiss. He propped his head up to see Robin limp into the room, muttering under his breath.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," the younger gritted his teeth and gingerly set himself on stool.

"Hey, Rob, what's wrong?"

Robin waved him off, wincing as he rolled the legs of his suit up to his knees. "I'm fine, KF. Just need to take care of some scratches is all."

KF whistled at the sight of the mottled bruises and bleeding scrapes on his friend's legs. "Geez, what did you do, decide to slip and slide on a cheese grater?" He ducked as Robin threw one of Megan's cooking magazines at him.

"As if."

The red head popped back up from behind the couch. "Hey, why don't I help you with those? My aunt says that it's easier when someone else does it for you."

Robin hesitates before relenting. "Fine. But I want this done quickly before Batman can come and find out, okay?"

"You got it, Buddy."

Robin rummaged through the supply cabinet and gathered all the medical supplies that they would need. "Let's go."

**_MOMENTS LATER…._**

Kid Flash and Robin locked the closet door behind them. Flicking on the lights, KF began taking out cotton balls and disinfectant. Robin perched on a nearby box, his scraped legs dangling over the edge.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the more experienced one, Robin," KF mused as he soaked some of the cotton balls.

"Ugh, shut up, KF." A random shoe flew past his friend's head.

KF began gently dabbing the bleeding scrapes. "Okay, soooooo remind me again why we're in this closet, Rob?"

"I don't really want it to become public knowledge whenever I get banged up." Batman's overprotective enough without having to worry over some small scrapes and bruises, thought Robin.

"Hmm, true. Daddy Bats probably wouldn't be too happy."

"Yep-OW!" The disinfectant burned where it had come in contact with the raw skin. "Nnnnn, that hurts …"

KF whispered comfortingly, "Shhhh, it's okay."

"Don't be so rough." Robin's voice had a petulant tone of a young child. He frowned at his grinning, fellow sidekick.

"Okay, I'll go slowly." KF rolled his eyes and moved with exaggerated slowness.

"Heh, a speedster saying that he'll move slow? That's a new one." Robin could help laughing at KF's constipated facial expression.

Kid frowned and said, "Hey, lift your leg a bit higher." He wanted to make sure that the scrapes on Robin's knees were cleaned properly. Looking around him, he spotted a small footstool and brought it over. He then lifted on of Robin's legs so that Robin's foot was placed on the stool.

"Ah…ow…"

KF sighed. Rummaging around his pack, he pulled out an enormous lollipop from his emergency reserves. "Here, suck on this."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Dude, KF, this is huge. I mean, look at the size of that stick!" The stick was more of a wooden rod while the actually candy was about the size of a large grapefruit.

"Uh-huh, and it's all just for you." KF nodded distractedly as he focused on get rid of the last few traces of dirt.

"Gee thanks." Robin took a small lick. Mmm, strawberry flavor, yum. He took another, longer lick.

KF began trying to unscrew the top of the ointment jar. However, the lid was stuck, probably because Superboy was the last one to use it and had screw it on too tightly. "Ergh, ah…I can't-AHHH!" The lid suddenly flew off and KF landed on his butt with the jar in his other hand.

He looked up to see that some of the ointment had splattered on Robin's cape. "Oh crap, sorry about that, Buddy."

Robin grimaced at the slimy texture."Hurry up and wipe it off, it's all sticky."

"It didn't get in your mouth did it?" asked KF as he hurriedly wiped off the cape.

"Nah, it's all cool. Good thing my suit is stain-proof."

"Right, now for the finishing touch…" KF rummaged around in the pile of bandages that they had brought along.

"Don't put it where others can see it," Robin said suddenly.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Robin hesitated before replying. "Well…Because…it's embarrassing." If the others saw, then he felt as though it would be like showing a weakness, that he wasn't as strong as the others and that it would only emphasize how he was just a child all the more.

"Fine, okay. Here I go…" KF quickly peeled off a few band aids and stuck them on. "Finished!"

"Thanks, KF."

"No problem, Rob. But next time, let's do it in a better location. The closet it too small to move around much." After unlocking the door, KF grabbed the jar of ointment and the extra bandages and sped off to put them back, returning after a few seconds.

Robin walked out and they both headed towards the kitchen together. "Sure, we'll go to my place next time. Hey, where did you learn how to do that anyways? Batman taught me." First aid was a vital part of side kick training, especially when you worked in Gotham.

KF waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh, here and there. Mostly from listening and watching Uncle Barry and my aunt. Hey, do you think that we should bring Supey along next time?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't see why not. He should how to do it anyways and I doubt that Superman is going to take the time to teach him." Superman didn't seem like he was even able to talk to Superboy, much less teach him basic first aid.

"Yeah, I- Oh, hey Batman!" KF waved at the cloaked man emerging from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Batman, are all of your duties done for the day?"

Batman nodded at them. "I'm done for today. Good work on today's missions. " He raised an eye at Robin's lollipop but decided to ignore it. As long as he brushed his teeth properly, a treat every now and then wouldn't matter.

"Thanks."

The two sidekicks began to follow Robin's mentor back to the meeting room.

"Robin?" Robin inwardly winced at Batman's stern questioning voice. He knew that his cheerful act had been seen through.

"Yeah?"

Batman stopped stared quietly at him before asking, "Why are you limping?" He continued to gaze at his protégé even as his hand pressed the button for the meeting room's door to open.

As soon as the door to the room hissed open, the eavesdropping, blushing, flustered trio of Green Arrow, Flash, and Superman promptly ran/flew out in a mad dash for the bathroom in order to "relieve" themselves. Batman was left standing by the door with the two sidekicks. Batman took a sip of coffee and wondered what that had been all about. Robin took another lick of his lollipop.

…

…

…

…

Yep, there you go! And that's what TRULY happened inside that closet. Or you can ignore this version and stick with Green Arrow/Flash/Superman's version if you want. TTFN- tata for now!


End file.
